A hand tool (such as a socket wrench) contains a locking ball housed in an operation hole thereof so as to lock a fitting tool (such as a socket).
However, the fitting tool cannot be locked by the locking ball securely and cannot be removed from the locking ball quickly.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.